villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jan Valentine
Jan Valentine is a minor antagonist in the manga, Hellsing, and the subsequent anime adaptation, Hellsing Ultimate. A psychopathic, foul-mouthed, and brash Nazi vampire, Valentine is a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three The Element of Surprise Taking commands by the Major, Jan Valentine, and his brother, Luke, invades the headquarters of Xanatos' Enterprises, along with a pack of Nazi vampire ghouls. While Luke distracts David Xanatos and the his security force, Jan proceeds to the main chamber, spouting his necrofiliac and sadictic profanities to Xanatos' wife, Fox, in the process. When Fox tries to defend herself with a gun, Jan disarms her, before he would rally his ghoul minions, in order to create a phalanx shield and kill Fox's son, Alexander. Much to his shock, however, Fox destroys several ghouls with a powerfull mysterious energy blast. Angered, Jan rushes to her, only to be ambushed by David Xanatos, who manages to outwit his brother, and his bodyguard, Owen Burnett. He has enough time to spout one last profanity, before he is gunned down to death. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Battle of Cobra Mansion Along with his brother, Luke, Jan Valentine travels with an army of ghouls to Cobra Industries' headquarters. This is all on the orders of the Major, a villain seeking to assert his presence to the world. When a guard holds the two brothers up at the mansion's gate, Jan signals to his men to gun down the hapless henchman. Once the henchman is torn to pieces, Jan and Luke bring their entire army through the facility, Jan instructing his ghouls to devour the deceased soldiers on the battlefield. Once Jan and Luke take over most of the facility, Jan takes time to taunt Cobra Commander and the Baroness. Jan heads with the main portion of the army to track down the Baroness; all the while, Jan spouts threats about his sadistic and necrophiliac intentions for the Baroness. Just as his platoon is about to proceed, Storm Shadow emerges and hacks down most of Jan's men. Jan has his men produce a phalanx formation, defending him with their shields. Thus, Destro's various reinforcements cannot get to him. Jan personally shoots down several of Destro's robots. The tide begins to turn when the Baroness arrives with a special weaponized suit capable of destroying the ghouls' shield. Jan, enraged, knocks down and injures the Baroness. While Destro carries off the Baroness, Storm Shadow hacks Jan's right arm off. Undeterred, Jan pursues the Baroness and Destro, only to discover Cobra Commander waiting with a full team of heavily armed commandos. Jan has enough time to spout out one last profanity before he is gunned down. Alive and KickingCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:VampiresCategory:NazisCategory:The Major's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Legion of Darkness Jan Valentine somehow survives the battle, escaping and sitting out much of the war. He re-enters the fray when he is seduced by fellow vampire, Holli Would. Would sends Valentine after his old enemy, the Baroness, as she does not want Cobra Commander to receive a shipment of supplies. He interrupts the cargo truck while it is in motion, forcing the occupants of the vehicle to leap out. The Baroness, stunned that Valentine is still alive, does not give her soldiers the order to fire. However, no sooner does Valentine approach the cargo than does the Baroness shoot him twice. Inspired, the soldiers open fire on Valentine, only for their bullets to have little effect. The Baroness escapes with the cargo, but she leaves her men behind. He thus murders the various soldiers, directing one to deliver a series of threats to the Baroness's phone. Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Major's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Millennium Category:Rivals Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:War Of Anime Villains